1. Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for handling and processing semiconductor substrates and, in particular, to reactors used for the fabrication of thin films.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processing of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, diodes, and integrated circuits, a plurality of such devices are typically fabricated simultaneously on a thin slice of semiconductor material, termed a substrate, wafer, or workpiece. When manufacturing such semiconductor devices, it is desirable that the workpiece does not become contaminated by particulates, which may lead to device failure. Accordingly, reactors in which workpieces are processed are typically sealed to prevent contamination from the exterior of the reaction space from entering the reaction space and to prevent reactants and reactant byproducts from escaping to the exterior of the reaction space.